Сингония
мини|триклинный [[Родонит]] мини|моноклинный [[Вивианит]] мини|ромбический [[Фаялит]] мини|тетрагональный [[Анатаз]] мини|тригональный [[Гематит]] мини|гексагональный [[Берилл]] мини|кубический [[Спессартин]] Сингони́я (от , «согласно, вместе, рядом», и , «угол» — дословно «сходноугольность») — классификация кристаллографических групп симметрии, кристаллов и кристаллических решёток в зависимости от системы координат (координатного репера). Группы симметрии с единой координатной системой объединяются в одну сингонию. Кристаллы, принадлежащие к одной и той же сингонии, имеют подобные углы и рёбра элементарных ячеек. Кристаллическая система ( ) — классификация кристаллов и кристаллографических групп, основанная на наборе элементов симметрии, описывающих кристалл и принадлежащих кристаллографической группе. Система решётки ( ) — классификация кристаллических решёток в зависимости от их симметрии. В литературе существует путаница всех трёх понятий — сингонии ( ) , кристаллической системы ( ), и системы решётки, которые часто используются как синонимы. В русскоязычной литературе термин "система решётки" пока не используется. Обычно авторы смешивают это понятие с кристаллической системой. В книге "Основы кристаллографии"Шубников А. В., Бокий Г. Б., Флинт Е. Е., Основы кристаллографии, Изд-во АН СССР, 1940 авторы используют термин "Сингония решётки" (По симметрии узлов пространственные решетки могут быть разделены на семь категорий, называемых сингониями решеток). У тех же авторов сингонии называются системами (Наиболее установившейся классификацией групп является их разделение на шесть систем по признаку симметрии комплексов граней). Сингония Исторически первой классификацией кристаллов было деление на сингонии, в зависимости от кристаллографической системы координат. За координатные оси выбирались оси симметрии кристалла, а при их отсутствии — ребра кристалла. В свете современного знания о структуре кристаллов, таким направлениям соответствуют трансляции кристаллической решётки, и за систему координат выбираются трансляции ячейки Браве. В зависимости от соотношения между длинами этих трансляций и углами между ними ~\alpha, \beta, \gamma выделяют шесть различных сингоний, которые распадаются на три категории в зависимости от числа равных длин трансляций: * Низшая категория (все трансляции не равны друг другу) ** Триклинная: a\ne b \ne c , \alpha \ne \beta \ne \gamma \ne 90 ^\circ ** Моноклинная: a\ne b \ne c , \alpha = \gamma = 90^\circ, \beta\ne90^\circ ** Ромбическая: a\ne b \ne c , ~\alpha = \beta = \gamma = 90^\circ * Средняя категория (две трансляции из трёх равны между собой) ** Тетрагональная: a=b \ne c , ~\alpha = \beta = \gamma = 90^\circ ** Гексагональная: a=b \ne c , ~\alpha = \beta =90^\circ, \gamma = 120^\circ * Высшая категория (все трансляции равны между собой) ** Кубическая: ~a=b=c , ~\alpha = \beta = \gamma = 90^\circ Кристаллическая система Разбиение на кристаллические системы выполняется в зависимости от набора элементов симметрии, описывающих кристалл. Такое деление приводит к семи кристаллическим системам, две из которых — тригональная (с одной осью 3-го порядка) и гексагональная (с одной осью 6-го порядка) — имеют одинаковую по форме элементарную ячейку и поэтому относятся к одной, гексагональной, сингонии. Иногда говорят, что гексагональная сингония подразделяется на две подсингонии или гипосингонии.Фёдоров Е. С., Курс кристаллографии. Изд. 3-е, 1901 online Кристаллические системы также разбиваются на три категории, в зависимости от числа осей высшего порядка (осей выше второго порядка). Возможные в трехмерном пространстве кристаллические системы с определяющими их элементами симметрии, то есть элементами симметрии, наличие которых необходимо для отнесения кристалла или точечной группы к определенной кристаллической системе: * Низшая категория (нет осей высшего порядка) ** Триклинная: нет симметрии или только центр инверсии \overline{1} ** Моноклинная: одна ось 2 -го порядка и/или плоскость симметрии m ** Ромбическая: три взаимно-перпендикулярных оси 2 -го порядка и/или плоскости симметрии m (направлением плоскости симметрии считается перпендикуляр к ней) * Средняя категория (одна ось высшего порядка) ** Тетрагональная: одна ось 4 -го порядка или \overline{4} ** Тригональная: одна ось 3 -го порядка ** Гексагональная: одна ось 6 -го порядка или \overline{6} * Высшая категория (несколько осей высшего порядка) ** Кубическая: четыре оси 3 -го порядка Кристаллическая система пространственной группы определяется системой соответствующей ей точечной группы. Например, группы Pbca, Cmcm, Immm, Fddd (класс mmm) принадлежат к ромбической системе. Современное определение кристаллической системы (применимое не только к обычным трёхмерным группам, но и для пространств любых размерностей) относит точечные группы (и производные от них пространственные группы) к одной кристаллической системе, если эти группы могут комбинироваться с одними и теми же типами решёток Браве. Например, группы mm2 и 222 обе принадлежат ромбической системе, так как для каждой из них существуют пространственные группы со всеми типами ромбической решётки (Pmm2, Cmm2, Imm2, Fmm2 и P222, C222, I222, F222), в то же время группы 32 и не принадлежат одной кристаллической системе, так как для группы 32 допустимы примитивная и дважды-центрированная гексагональные ячейки (группы P321 и R32), а группа комбинируется только с примитивной гексагональной ячейкой (есть группа P , но не существует R ). Система решётки (Lattice system) Описывает типы кристаллических решёток. Коротко, решётки относятся к одному типу, если их точечные группы симметрии (при рассмотрении решёток как геометрических объектов) одинаковы. Такие точечные группы, описывающие симметрию решётки, называются голоэдрией. Решётки относятся к одному типу, если они комбинируются с одними и теми же точечными группами. Например, все ромбические решётки (ромбическая P, ромбическая C, ромбическая I и ромбическая F) относятся к одному типу, так как они комбинируются с точечными группами 222, mm2 и mmm, образуя пространственные группы P222, Pmm2, Pmmm; C222, Cmm2, Cmmm; I222, Imm2, Immm; F222, Fmm2, Fmmm. В то же время ячейки гексагональной сингонии (примитивная P и дважды центрированная R) соответствуют разным системам решётки: обе комбинируются с точечными группами тригональной кристаллической системы, но с группами гексагональной системы кобминируется только примитивная ячейка (существуют группы P6, P , P6/m, P622, P6mm, P m2, P6/mmm, но не существует групп R6, R , R6/m, R622, R6mm, R m2, R6/mmm). В трёхмерном пространстве существует семь типов кристаллических решёток: триклинная, моноклинная, ромбическая, тетрагональная, ромбоэдрическая, гексагональная и кубическая. Не следует путать ромбоэдрическую систему решётки с тригональной кристаллической системой. Кристаллы ромбоэдрической системы решётки всегда принадлежат тригональной кристаллической системе, но тригональные кристаллы могут принадлежать как ромбоэдрической, так и гексагональной системам решётки. Например, группы R и P321 (обе из тригональной кристаллической системы) принадлежат к разным системам решётки (ромбоэдрической и гексагональной, соответственно). Связь между сингонией, кристаллической системой и системой решётки в трёхмерном пространстве дана в следующей таблице: Обзор точечных групп Классификация решеток История Первая геометрическая классификация кристаллов была дана независимо Христианом Вейсом и Фридрихом Моосом в начале 19 века. Оба учёных классифицировали кристаллы по симметрии их внешней формы (огранки). При этом Вейс фактически вводит понятие кристаллографической оси (оси симметрии). По Вейсу «Ось есть линия, господствующая над всей фигурой кристалла, так как вокруг неё все части расположены подобным образом и относительно неё они соответствуют друг другу взаимно».C. S. Weiss De indagando formarum crystallinarum charactere geometrico principali dissertatio. '' Lipsiae Leipzig 1809 В своей работе «Наглядное представление об естественных делениях систем кристаллизации» Вейс классифицировал кристаллы по наличию осей на четыре больших раздела кристаллических форм, «систем кристаллизации», соответствующих современному понятию сингонии.C. S. Weiss: ''Ueber die natürlichen Abtheilungen der Crystallisations Systeme. Abhandl. k. Akad. Wiss., Berlin 1814—1815, S. 290—336. В скобках даны современные названия. * 1 раздел — «правильная», «сфероэдрическая», «равноосная», «равночленная» (кубическая) система: три измерения одинаковы, образуя между собой прямые углы. ** подраздел гомосфероэдрическая система (кристаллы симметрии m m) ** подраздел гемисфероэдрическая система (кристаллы симметрии 432, 43m и m ) * 2 раздел — «четырёхчленная» (тетрагональная) система: оси образуют между собой прямые углы, две оси равны между собой и не равны третьей. * 3 раздел — «двучленная» система: все три оси неравны и образуют между собой прямые углы. ** подраздел «дву-и-двучленная» (ромбическая) система ** подраздел «дву-и-одночленная» (моноклинная) система ** подраздел «одно-и-одночленная» (триклинная) система * 4 раздел — одна неравная ось перпендикулярна трём равным осям, образующим между собой углы в 120°. ** подраздел «шестичленная» (гексагональная) система: ** подраздел «три-и-тричленная» или «ромбоэдрическая» (тригональная) система: Для моноклинной и триклинной сингонии Вейс использовал прямоугольную систему коодинат (современные кристаллографические координатные системы для этих сингоний являются косоугольными). Примерно в то же время Фридрих Моос развил концепцию кристаллических систем.Friedrich Mohs: Grund-Riß der Mineralogie. Erster Theil. Terminologie, Systematik, Nomenklatur, Charakteristik. Dresden 1822 Каждая система характеризуется простейшей, «основной формой», граней, из которой можно вывести все остальные формы данной системы. Таким образом Моос получил следующие четыре системы: * 1. Ромбоэдрическая система (гексагональная сингония). Основная форма — ромбоэдр. * 2. Пирамидальная система (тетрагональная сингония). Основная форма — тетрагональная бипирамида. * 3. Тессулярная система (кубическая сингония). Основные формы — куб и октаэдр. * 4. Призматическая система (ромбическая сингония). Основная форма — ромбическая бипирамида. ** Гемипризматическая подсистема (моноклинная сингония) ** Тетартопризматическая подсистема (триклинная сингония) В обоих классификациях Вейс и Моос выделяет всего четыре системы, хотя перечислены все шесть сингоний, только моноклинную и триклинную сингонии они рассматривают как подсистемы ромбической. Согласно его собственному утверждению, Моос развил эту концепцию в 1812-14 годах, что и послужило предметом спора с Вейсом о приоритете открытия кристаллических систем. В отличие от Вейса, Моос указал на необходимость косоугольной системы осей для моноклинных и триклинных кристаллов. Окончательно развил и ввёл в кристаллографию косоуголные системы его ученик . Науманн положил в основу классификации кристаллографические оси и углы между ними, таким образом впервые выделив все шесть сингоний.Carl Friedrich Naumann, Lehrbuch der Mineralogie Mineralogie, 1828 onlineCarl Friedrich Naumann, Lehrbuch der reinen und angewandten Krystallographie, 1830 online Интересно, что уже в 1830 году Науманн использует названия сингоний, которые идентичны или близки современным (названия тетрагональная, гексагональная и ромбическая были изначально предложены Брейтгауптом). * 1. Тессеральная (от tessera — куб) — все три угла между координатными осями прямые, все три оси равны. * 2. Тетрагональная — все три угла прямые, две оси равны. * 3. Гексагональная — единственная четырёхосевая система: одна неравная ось перпендикулярна трём равным осям, образующим между собой углы в 60°. * 4. Ромбическая — все три угла прямые, все оси неравны. * 5. Моноклиноэдрическая — два прямых угла и один косой. * 6. Диклиноэдрическая — два косых угла и один прямой. * 7. Триклиноэдрическая — все три угла косые. Поскольку в то время теория симметрии только развивалась, в списке систем появилась необычная диклиноэдрическая (диклинная) система. Такая кристаллическая система в принципе невозможна в трёхмерном пространстве, так как наличие оси симметрии всегда гарантирует наличие перпендикулярных к оси трансляций, выбираемых за координатные оси. Диклинная система просуществовала в кристаллографии примерно пол века (хотя уже в 1856 году Дюфренуа показал, что это лишь частный случай триклинной системы). В 1880 году Дана в своей знаменитой книге «Система минералогии»Edward Salisbury Dana, James Dwight Dana, A text-book of mineralogy, 1880 online упоминает «так называемую диклинную систему», но при этом отмечает, что не известно ни одного природного или искусственного кристалла принадлежащего данной системе, и что более того, математически доказано, что существует всего шесть кристаллических систем. Сам Науман до конца жизни верил в диклинную сингонию, и в девятом издании «Оснований минералогии»,Carl Friedrich Naumann, Elemente der mineralogie, 1874 online вышедшем в 1874 году посмертно, эта сингония по-прежнему присутствует в списке, хотя Науман и замечает, что эта система встречается только в нескольких искусственных солях, и далее не рассматривает её. Названия кристаллографических сингоний у авторов XIX века Впервые деление на семь кристаллографических систем дано в 1850 году в работе Огюста Браве «Мемуар о системах точек, правильно распределённых на плоскости или в пространстве».Bravais, A. (1850) Mémoire sur les systèmes formés par les points distribués régulièrement sur un plan ou dans l’espace. Journal de L’Ecole Polytechnique. Фактически это первое деление, основанное на элементах симметрии, а не на системах координат. Поэтому все предыдущие классификации соответствуют сегодняшнему определению сингонии, в то время как классификация Браве — это классификация по кристаллическим системам (строго говоря, системам решётки). Браве делит решётки в зависимости от их симметрии на 7 систем (классы совокупностей). * 1. Тричетверные (кубическая система) * 2. Шестерные (гексагональная система) * 3. Четверные (тетрагональная система) * 4. Тройные (ромбоэдрическая система) * 5. Тридвойные (ромбическая система) * 6. Двойные (моноклинная система) * 7. Асимметричные (триклинная система) При этом сам Браве отмечает, что ещё Гаюи делил решётки гексагональной системы (по классификации Науманна) «на кристаллы, порожденные правильной гексагональной призмой, и кристаллы, порожденные ядром в виде ромбоэдра». Классификация групп в многомерных пространствах Во второй половине XX века были изучены и классифицированы кристаллографические группы в четырёхмерном, пятимерном и шестимерном пространствах. С увеличением размерности число групп и классов значительно возрастает.B. Souvignier: «Enantiomorphism of crystallographic groups in higher dimensions with results in dimensions up to 6». Acta Crystallographica Section A, vol.59, pp.210-220, 2003. В скобках указано число энантиоморфных пар. В четырёхмерном пространстве элементарная ячейка определяется четырьмя сторонами ( a, b, c, d ) и шестью углами между ними ( \alpha, \beta, \gamma, \delta, \epsilon, \zeta ). Следующие соотношения между ними определяют 23 сингонии: 1 Гексаклинная: a\ne b \ne c \ne d, \alpha \ne \beta \ne \gamma \ne \delta \ne \epsilon \ne \zeta \ne 90 ^\circ 2 Триклинная: a\ne b \ne c \ne d, \alpha \ne \beta \ne \gamma \ne 90 ^\circ, \delta = \epsilon = \zeta = 90 ^\circ 3 Диклинная: a\ne b \ne c \ne d, \alpha \ne 90 ^\circ, \beta = \gamma = \delta = \epsilon = 90 ^\circ, \zeta \ne 90 ^\circ 4 Моноклинная: a\ne b \ne c \ne d, \alpha \ne 90 ^\circ, \beta = \gamma = \delta = \epsilon = \zeta = 90 ^\circ 5 Ортогональная: a\ne b \ne c \ne d, \alpha = \beta = \gamma = \delta = \epsilon = \zeta = 90 ^\circ 6 Тетрагональная моноклинная: a\ne b = c \ne d, \alpha \ne 90 ^\circ, \beta = \gamma = \delta = \epsilon = \zeta = 90 ^\circ 7 Гексагональная моноклинная: a\ne b = c \ne d, \alpha \ne 90 ^\circ, \beta = \gamma = \delta = \epsilon = 90 ^\circ, \zeta = 120 ^\circ 8 Дитетрагональная диклинная: a = d \ne b = c, \alpha = \zeta = 90 ^\circ, \beta = \epsilon \ne 90 ^\circ, \gamma \ne 90 ^\circ, \delta = 180 ^\circ - \gamma 9 Дитригональная диклинная: a = d \ne b = c, \alpha = \zeta = 120 ^\circ, \beta = \epsilon \ne 90 ^\circ, \gamma \ne \delta \ne 90 ^\circ, cos \delta = cos \beta - cos \gamma 10 Тетрагональная ортогональная: a\ne b = c \ne d, \alpha = \beta = \gamma = \delta = \epsilon = \zeta = 90 ^\circ 11 Гексагональная ортогональная: a\ne b = c \ne d, \alpha = \beta = \gamma = \delta = \epsilon = 90 ^\circ, \zeta = 120 ^\circ 12 Дитетрагональная моноклинная: a = d \ne b = c, \alpha = \gamma = \delta = \zeta = 90 ^\circ, \beta = \epsilon \ne 90 ^\circ 13 Дитригональная моноклинная: a = d \ne b = c, \alpha = \zeta = 120 ^\circ, \beta = \epsilon \ne 90 ^\circ, \gamma = \delta \ne 90 ^\circ, cos \gamma = -\color{Black}\tfrac{1}{2} cos \beta 14 Дитетрагональная ортогональная: a = d \ne b = c, \alpha = \beta = \gamma = \delta = \epsilon = \zeta = 90 ^\circ 15 Гексагональная тетрагональная: a = d \ne b = c, \alpha = \beta = \gamma = \delta = \epsilon = 90 ^\circ, \zeta = 120 ^\circ 16 Дигексагональная ортогональная: a = d \ne b = c, \alpha = \zeta = 120 ^\circ, \beta = \gamma = \delta = \epsilon = 90 ^\circ 17 Кубическая ортогональная: a = b = c \ne d, \alpha = \beta = \gamma = \delta = \epsilon = \zeta = 90 ^\circ 18 Октагональная: a = b = c = d, \alpha = \gamma = \zeta \ne 90 ^\circ, \beta = \epsilon = 90 ^\circ, \delta = 180 ^\circ - \alpha 19 Декагональная: a = b = c = d, \alpha = \gamma = \zeta \ne \beta = \delta = \epsilon, cos \beta = -0.5 - cos \alpha 20 Додекагональная: a = b = c = d, \alpha = \zeta = 90 ^\circ, \beta = \epsilon = 120 ^\circ, \gamma = \delta \ne 90 ^\circ 21 Ди-изогексагональная ортогональная: a = b = c = d, \alpha = \zeta = 120 ^\circ, \beta = \gamma = \delta = \epsilon = 90 ^\circ 22 Икосагональная: a = b = c = d, \alpha = \beta = \gamma = \delta = \epsilon = \zeta, cos \alpha = -\color{Black}\tfrac{1}{4} 23 Гиперкубическая: a = b = c = d, \alpha = \beta = \gamma = \delta = \epsilon = \zeta = 90 ^\circ Связь между сингонией, кристаллической системой и системой решётки в четырёхмерном пространстве дана в следующей таблице.E. J. W. Whittaker, An atlas of hyperstereograms of the four-dimensional crystal classes. Clarendon Press (Oxford Oxfordshire and New York) 1985.H. Brown, R. Bülow, J. Neubüser, H. Wondratschek and H. Zassenhaus, Crystallographic Groups of Four-Dimensional Space. Wiley, NY, 1978. Звёздочками отмечены энантиоморфные системы. В скобках указано число энантиоморфных групп (или решёток). См. также * Кристаллическая структура * Точечная группа * Кристаллографическая точечная группа симметрии * Символ Пирсона Примечания Ссылки * Словарь терминов на сайте Международного союза кристаллографов Категория:Кристаллография Категория:Симметрия Категория:Свойства минералов